


Biggest Fear

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This is Tre's biggest fear.





	Biggest Fear

Tre's biggest fear is being left behind, being forgotten by those that mean the most to him. The fear creeps into his mind when he leasts expects it. It catches him off guard and forces him to a place where he doesn't want to be, especially around Billie and Mike. He can't help it though. 

He doesn't want to be left behind. He doesn't want to be forgotten. He doesn't want to lose Mike and Billie. They could just walk away from him and he'd be miserable without them. 

He knows they won't. He means more to them than that.


End file.
